Inazuma high
by Ismaran
Summary: "Inaz..inazui ..Inzui? The hell, why the hell I was even transferred to Japan ?
1. first day

**I do not own inazuma eleven nor its characters**

 ** _the dialogue(s) would be in italics._**

 ** _Every thing written here is a work of FICTION. And if there is any resemblance with anyone of the characters its a coincidence._**

 ** _You will get to know some things about India and Japan as well it wasn't my plan but guess the plot needs it._**

 ** _You all can message me your ideas about this story if you have any. My inbox would be waiting._**

 _"Ina..inazui..inazu.."_ a girl with black long waist length hair standing near a taxi with a paper in her hand and some heavy suitcases struggled to read that thing written on the paper with correct Japanese pronunciations.

" _gomen?_ " The taxi driver said looking at her questioning. But she just kept looking at paper trying to read it correctly. The taxi driver motioned her to give him the paper. She gave it to him. She knew the taxi driver didn't knew English but holy hell she thought that school would at least send a private vehicle for her and now they say they don't. She cursed herself for being a transfer at Japan. NYC was much better but the fate was never on her side. Just because the student who had to transfer Japan had medical conditions she had to come here in exchange for him.

" _inazuma high?"_ the taxi driver looked at her she nodded with a relieved grin on her fair complexed face. The taxi driver again motioned for her to sit in and she did with her heavy suitcases. She sighed,she didn't thought Japan would be so much tough for her. She pushed the thoughts out of her head for once and looked out of the window. The scenery wasn't that bad. This city Ina.. Inazu.. Whatever wasn't much crowded. It had a peaceful environment. There was grassy here and there,something she was fond of,greenery. Her brown eyes inspected the area. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad... She thought but I will buy a translation book for sure.. And with that they arrived at Inazuma high.

She paid the taxi driver and was now standing at the gate of Inazuma high. The gate wasn't too big but big enough for a girl with 5.2 height to look up. It was black with a lightning symbol at the top. She pushed the door open. There were students dressed up mainly in blue skirt's(some in ankle length some knee and some even in mini.. Paired with white 1/4th sleeved shirt and a bow tie with different colors mainly red yellow pink green purple... Oh there are many. But that was mainly girls. The boys had dark blue trousers and white shirt some rolled up sleeved,some long,some 2/4.. Every other size.. Guess Inazuma wasn't that strict with dresses. And they all had a star tucked to their shirt pockets with different colours . she the brown eyes,chuckled at the view.. College and still uniforms.. But right now she had to worry more about her luggage. 2 big bags ,1 suitcase and a handbag. She looked here and there.. Guess no one.. To help.. She even wondered if they knew English..

" _excuse me?"_ she turned her head to right to find goggles ogling at her.

Kidou knocked on the principals door. Mr. Kawashima was there principal in this school. They had to come here for higher studies from all the way to Inazuma town. This new branch of our old school was good except on some things. Soon he heard a come in,and entered.

" _you called me,sir?"_ kidou asked in his most professional tone.

" _yes. As you know kidou we participated in a transfer program this year,many students have already arrived and gone. But there is one from India who is arriving today. I can't find a school guide for her. She is new and probably doesn't even know japenese a bit. I want you to be her guide for today. She will probably be on the gates as my resources say"_ principal finished, he was a tall guy in his late thirties.

Kidou looked puzzled.

" _but how can I guide a girl.. I mean she has to go to girls hostel, uniforms and even locker rooms and I am probably not allowed everywhere,plus I have classes and soccer practice to attend"_

 _"Ah that I will make sure you are allowed and since you will go during the first class which is history.. People won't be in locker rooms. And she has same subjects as you so take her with you"_ principal finished. Now kidou was trapped. No way out. He mentally sighed,nodded and left for the main gate. Suddenly remembering he forgot to ask her name.

" _excuse me?,are you the transfer from India?"_ kidou guessed because of her long black hair. Indian females usually had them,long black Mane..ah a lovely sight..

" _yes.."_ she looked hesitant. She wore a long pink top with black jean caprees and a cream colored sleeveless cardigan. Had brown orbs and a layered cut in her long black mane.

" _I am kidou. Sent by the principal to be your guide, may I know your name?"_

kidou asked politely.

" _khuwab.."_ she said.

"Khu-wab?" Kidou tried pronouncing the Hindi word,apparently if it was read it in some gk book that Indian people mainly spoke Hindi.

" _no.. Its khu-waa-ab" she frowned._

 _"Khuwab.. All right..come I will show you your room"_ kidou said and moved forward. But found that khuwab wasn't following. He turned around with a questioning glance.

" _i can't carry all this alone"_ she hissed,pointing at her luggage.

Kidou thought for a moment, then carry her two bags and left the suitcase for her as it had wheels.

Khuwab also moved forward now and occasionally glancing at kidou wondering how could he carry such heavy bags together.

Soon they arrived at the hostel's atrium there were two Lanes on the both side of atrium. The right lead to boys hostel and the other to girls. They moved left,obviously. As kidou entered girls hostel he already felt eyes at him. He had a uneasy feeling. He left khuwab out and went into wardens room to get her keys. He even called someone from their.

As kidou came out khuwab glanced at him questioningly.

" _we have to wait for my friend.. Kino aki. She will escort you to your rooms."_

 _"Oh.. But didn't you had to.."_

 _"Yeah but I am not such a person who wants to enter girls hostel and see girls roaming in there personal short clothes or whatever and then jump at my sight"_ kidou reasoned.

"Oh.. So you won't be able to control your eyes and hormones ehh?"

" _no..but they will jump even if I was blind and a guy..girls here are shy..kind of."_

 _"Oh..even Indian girls are shy.."_

 _"Really.."_

khuwab nodded.

Soon they saw a grennette arriving same dress and a green ribbon. She looked sweet.

" _ohayo! Kidou-san"_

 _"Ohayo! Aki-chan,this is khuwab and I wonder if you would help her till her first class after that after that I will collect her from you..her first class is history as well"_

With that kidou left khuwab with aki.

 **khuwab-its a Indian girl name which means dreams.**

 **Gomen means sorry in Japanese (I ain't sure about this)**

 **Locations are all a mere coincidence. Since its a work of fiction. Do not relate them with anyone.**

 **Read and review.**

 **Ja ne.**


	2. the new system

The grennete lead me to to my room which had A bed ,double bed ,no single bed.. Shit! I can't sleep with anybody,khuwab thought!

" _thats your closet in the right the left one is natsumi-san's. She is your roomie. And you have your uniform there. I will be standing out till you change. But be fast we have 15 min."_ Kino told khuwab With a smile.

" _excuse me?"_ khuwab questioned her.

" _yeah?"_ kino looked at her.

" _Why do you wear a green skirt while others down their had blue?"_ khuwab questioned.

 _"Because I am from midori house! Inazuma high have divided students into large groups for activities."_ kino answered.

" _And those colorful ribbons?"_

 _"Well,these represent our positions."_

 _"Positions?"_

 _"Yup,if you are one of the first year its blue, if second its green ,if third then red ,you are probably second" Aki finished_

 _"Okie..."_

with that Aki finished and went out while khuwab changed her Uniform,it had a blue skirt. Wonder what house..and a white shirt. Her uniform was down the knees. She went out to search for Aki.

" _kinoooo..."_ khuwab called and Aki bolted in.

" _My skirt is two long.."_

 _"But it is right till the knee!"_

 _"No,its down the knee"_

khuwab looked at Aki with a raised eyebrow, seems she wasn't backing out on this. She asked Aki for scissors and as soon as it got into her hands the skirt was cut short to mid thighs. Aki sweatdropped.

" _see I am comfortable in that but more in this,I am not a person for too long skirt's soo.."_

 _Aki nodded. They left_ for the class with books..

" _Soo what is my house kino?hey what your name means?_ " khuwab asked pretty amazed.

" _Huh? Your house is called Ao,and my name is not kino its Aki,kino is my surname"_ Aki said

" _but that goggled guy called you kino Aki..? First we take the name and then surname right?"_

 _"Sorry..but I dunno about your country.. But in Japan we say the surname first then name..and you can't call everyone by their names it is disrespectful khuwab-chan"_ Aki said.

" _Oh..ehh?what did you just called me_?"

" _Huh.? Chan oh its used with a person's name or surname to show respect._." Aki said.

" _You guys are too formal, call me khuwab its fine.._ " Khuwab said with a smile.

" _Then you can call me Aki"_ Aki smiled

And they arrived in front of the Ao house 2nd year room where kidou stood tapping his foot.

 _"Kidou-san!"_ Aki yelled..

 _"Aki.."_

 _"Hey..why you call him San..and he doesn't..?" khuwab asked_

 _"Ehh..cause.. I will tell you later in the room okay?don't ask him"_ Aki whispered _to_ her..and soon they were in front of kidou.

 _"Arigatougozaimasu_ Aki"Kidou _said .Aki nodded._

"Shenisou _"_ Aki said and left

khuwab blinked at Kidou.

" _what?see go inside sensei will ask you to introduce yourself, you know how right? "_ Kidou looked at khuwab,she nodded.

They entered,Kidou left for his seat near Gouenji and left Khuwab on the front. Soon Ms. Okatsu entered ,the class greeted her with the singing ohayo. She asked Khuwab to introduce herself.

" _Ah..Hey my name is Khuwab. I am from India, a transfer here..its nice to meet you"_ Khuwab said and everyone stared at her and there Kidou face palmed himself. Ms. Okatsu walked to her.

 _" I do not know about Indian cultures,but you have to bow down after introducing yourself._ "

Her mouth formed a "o".

" _and how do we do that?_ "And kidou slammed himself in the books.

" _are you insulting me Ms. Khuwab?_ " Ms. Okatsu looked fierced

 _"No,but in my entire life I haven't bowed in front of any_ one. "

Before she could argue further, Kidou interrupted.

" _sensei,she is new to our school.. She will take time to adjust in Japan.. We can't just force her into things."_

 _Ms. Okatsu Nodded but_ she didn't looked quite relieved. She ordered Khuwab to get a seat behind Otanshi.

 _"Hey.."_ khuwab whispered after adjusting herself in the seat.

" _ohayo_ " Haruna replied

" _Huh_?"

" _Oh I mean morning"_

Khuwab nodded. Soon the history class started. Khuwab learnt that Inazuma high teaches its most subjects in English. Since English was one of the most spoken language of the world and most of the softwares and technologies had English language,they were trying to make their students excel in English .

Good for me ,Khuwab thought.

Soon as the history class ended,she got bored. She asked haruna when the school gets over. As otanshi answered. She stood up in shock screaming all the words she had known.

"6:30..you aren't serious are you? WHO STUDIES AT A HIGH SCHOOL FOR 10 HOURS OF THE DAY!"

Haruna sweatdropped at the view. Since she literally screamed gaining a lot of attention. Kidou had to walk towards there seat again facepalm-ing if that's even a word (?).It was a good day since there next teacher was 5 min. Late. He cursed himself under his breath for being her guide. He asked Haruna to change seats with him and get one near Gouenji.

" _sit down!"_ Kidou ordered with all the venom in his voice. There were some things Kidou hated the most and one of them was disturbing his studies.

" _why do you had to scream.?, I mean we could hear you fine in your normal voice"_

 _"Aye!Mr. Goggled man but I cannot study 10 hr. Regularly."_

 _"12"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"12hrs. We have club meetings after school for two hours or maybe house activities"_

 _"ARE YOU NUTS?" Khuwab yelled again._

 _"No but I am Kidou yuuto who will certainly drop you to principal after this lecture so you can have your queries answered. Now shut up and let me study"_ kidou had his temper high by the time.

Khuwab puffed her cheeks at this.

Soon the teacher entered and it was another hour to the maths..Soon after the class was over ,Kidou after taking the permission from the teacher took Khuwab to principal office. But unfortunately principal had a meeting and nobody was allowed in till the school ends. Kidou was loosing his nerves. This girl was sheer trouble. She just wouldn't listen.

" _look miss. Until you can meat the principal and have your queries answered you will have to listen to me"_

 _"And why do you think I would?"_

 _"Cause principal said I have to mentor you for today and since you are kind of representative from your Indian college. You wouldn't want me to complain about you and your college's discipline"_

 _k_ huwab hissed. This wasn't good . 12 hr. School. Then cleaning serving and other shits. Then meetings. Am I a student or what?.

With that Kidou walked forward and she followed.

" _Don't you have classes in India?"_ kidou asked, she seemed so angry to study for 10 hrs.

" _see Mr. I have classes and I top in them. First ,we have like 6-7 hrs. Only..second no cleaning,serving,meetings. The next hours are given to us to complete the homeworks or do whatever we want. There are no bounds.. But after school you can do anything you want but if the teacher's have given you homework you complete it in the given time. There are no bounds like if I have given to you now you have to do it now"_ khuwab explained.

 _"Oh..but ain't it the same then? Basically here 6 hr. You study. Other to complete your work in teachers guidance. The clubs however are our aactivities,we like them as extra curriculars and the cleaning is a part of life. Everyone should know."_ kidou said.

" _We have different opinions then. I like to have some time to myself. I can't give my whole day to school._ "Khuwab said.

Kidou eyed her for seconds. World has wonders. Maybe she was right,but we get time to ourselves don't we? After school but the school makes us learn things which are for a good cause. Sighing at his thoughts. Kidou lowered his head and his eyes suddenly diverted to Khuwab's shoes.

" _hey..?Aki didn't showed you the shoe locker?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Japan has another rule,when you enter the school you have to change your shoes to school slippers"_ kidou said getting another confused grin on her face.

Khuwab sighed. "I _won't change anything till I meet the princi .myself"_

 _"Princi?"_ kidou asked

 _"Principal"_ Khuwab answered.

Man! She has a way with words.

 **A/n- Midori-green. Which means Aki is in green house.**

 **Ao -blue. Which means Khuwab is in blue house.**

 ** _Arigatougozaimasu-thankyou very much._**

 **shenisou-seems like I am going.**

 **Sensei-teacher**

 **Ohayo-morning.**

 **I am not saying anything about any education system. I like them both.**

 **Though I know a boring chappie..but hey my imagination flies and comes I. Need a net to catch it. Till then bear with me?**

Read and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**warning- contains some words ,which maybe won't be suitable for kids under 13 maybe,you are warned.**

" _Are you sure its her?_ "

" _i ran on a wild goose chase but no the goose turned out to be living in some city and now at your school..her dad owed me some really good- yeah coming James.. You take care of her until I am there"_

and with that the call from the other side was cut. Mr. Kawashima was standing with a stern look to the window after the call was cut down from the other side. Khuwab..was she really that? No she looked innocent. But looks deceive don't they?

The thoughts were followed by a knock. Miss. Okatsu entered.

"Yes miss.?". Mr. Kawashima asked with all his politeness.

 _" I have a problem with the new transfer. If she kept behaving like this. I won't tolerate her in my clas_ s "

" _i will talk to her,for now I want you too prepare for the evening cleaning duties and yes arrange a club form for ms. Khuwab and give it to her at the end of the day"_

 _"Yes sir"_ and with that ms. Okatsu left.

 _*trrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnngggggggg*_

 _" ah! The bell to the heaven has so didifferent meanings" khuwab said dreamly_

 _" yeah_ and what are they?" Kidou asked equally dramatic.

 _"Burgers,ice cream,chips.."_

 _" shut up! That's just recess bell"_

 _" but the bell to heaven for me"_ khuwab stood up.

 _"Yeah yeah,its a 45 min break"_

 _" good enough to take a tour!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Come on ,show me yuu"_

 _"Yuu?"_

" _Ain't your name kidou yuuto?"_

 _"Yeah but yuu is so_.."

"Stop fussing! Come show me" and with that khuwab took his hand and pulled him out the class to the corridors where half the school staired at them. Kidou ,as soon as possible, pulled his hand out of Khuwab's group.

"Something on my face ?yuu?"

"No"

"Then why are they all oggling at me?"

"Because you fuc-sorry!" Kidou apologized with a sigh.

"Fuck? So?" And Khuwab said it out loud.

This made more whispers and eyes at them. Kidou got red. He pulled Khuwab to the nearest fire exit and locked the door

"Hey?" Khuwab protested and but kidou pulled her to him and pushed her to the wall,one hand on the left one on her mouth. Khuwab was all big brown orbs and sweat.

"Listen,first of all you don't hold a guys hand in public unless he is your bf or husband or a father,uncle Second of all ,no fuc- those words in public"

Khuwab was fierced,she pushed kidou's hand.

 _"Mr. I can ,will hold whoever's hand I want..if I can hold a girls hand then what's with the guys? We are all humans. Second why not ? If one can take his anger out verbally what's the Problem? And who said its a curse word,damn ! You are born from it"_ with that khuwab opened the fire exit and left to the right,Kidou being the damn aggressive one left too.

Khuwab was soon running through the corridor with expressions that could make a swine sweatdrop .

" okay ! Calm yourself khuwab.. Calm calm..!" Khuwab talked to herself, calming herself down was not so working.. I need to see princi, khuwab thought. But where is the bloody cabin?

" hey you miss Ao house blacknette!"

Khuwab stopped in her heels,turned around to find a guy with some orange bandana looking at her with a green ribbon in hand. Khuwab looked at the first button of her shirt , shit! That's mine.

"You dropped this near fire exit!" The bandana guy said with stretching out Hand which had her ribbon.

"Thanks" khuwab took the ribbon from him.

"Are you Indian?"

"Ugh..I am sure I am?" Khuwab replied sarcastically. "Weren't you in the first row ,when I was introducing myself"

"Yeah.." He put his hands behind her head " I am endou..Endou Mamoru"

" you know me already " khuwab said and tied up her knot in the ribbon. "So endou could you help me finding princi's cabin?".

"Straight,right..and then left" Endou said while pointing out in the directions. " I gotta go though,see ya" Endou waved and left.

Khuwab sent a smile and followed his directions. Stopping in front of a wooden door,where something in japenese was written and under it principal in English. Khuwab knocked on the door and as soon as she heard a come in ,she entered.

" ohayo,khuwab.. I didn't expect you so early in my cabin"

"Ooo-hi-yo.. Yeah you too" khuwab replied.

"Its oo-haa-yo ,thanks"

" I wanted to discuss something "

"Sit down"

" I just got to know That I have to study 10 hours in school and then two hour school chores and club meeting. I am not used to stay so much inside a school .. And since i live in hostel I am not even allowed out after 8 and so I can't live a life trapped inside or working my brains off whole day"

"But those are rules,I am afraid I can't do anything in your situation"

Khuwab sighed. " at least don't force me to join any type of club. I want time to myself "

" okay.I will see. But you get your night to yourself don't you?"

"I am a human,I do sleep you know"

"Fine..You won't be forced to join a club but I would really like if you do"

" thank you" khuwab stood up and folded her both hands together in front of her chest and closed her eyes for a moved back.

"What was that?"

" that's a gesture we use to show respect to our elders saying namaste"

" ohh umm to you too" principal made the same gesture that made khuwab smile.

As khuwab turned to left,there was a knock on the door.

Kidou peeped his head from the corner of the door.

"You can come in yuuto"

"Thank you sir" Kidou came in talking "I have complaints regarding miss khuwab,as the head boy of school,its my duty to take the complaints of students to you. This is from kaw-"

"Complaints about what?" Khuwab interrupted " I swear ,I didn't do anything " she looked at the principal,pleading.

"Yes,my child..but let's have a look. Continue Kidou"

"By ms. Kawabata of midori- welfare and moral community of school - religious department that she has been violating the school kids by using some words which are not socially acceptable, and some gestures..which are not moral. We saw her holding hands with Kidou yuuto..just an hour ago. I am sorry to say but its morally wrong and has a bad impact on kids of lower classes"

As Kidou read the paper ,anger radiated through him. This was shit.

" hmm Kidou..ms. Khuwab?"

" I am sorr-"

"But what's wrong with it?" Khuwab interrupted again. " we live in a world where mankind has discovered planets ,galaxies. Sending astronauts there without talking about the gender. A small gesture of holding hands is nothing until one has different feelings. And talk about religious obligations, holding hands is also a symbol of majority,togetherness, unity."

"Hmm...I would really love if you check out the student welfare department once" principal said.

"No,I have no interests"

" okay..and how do u explain swearing "

"Can I say the word here?"

Kidou and principal gave a look at each other.

"Go ahead"

"Fuck! That's what I said. People have their own words to use like shit,winkies,junkies,wo hoo bla blabla..what's wrong ? I didn't swear when kids were there. They all were good +18 . swearing doesn't defies ones values. Because every person once swears in his life. Its ones way of showing the violence and rage and I don't find anyone bleeding after swearing"

...Kidou and principal gave a look to each other again.

"You seem to have a broad mentality miss. I hardly find it here. As you see ,I have lived my life in america..and here you don't find people that broad minded. I,being the principal can only create student council, you being the student have to lead it. I would really love it if you could at least indulge a little in the student council. I see you can lead it well. You have just seen what the welfare dept. Head said ..she is people's favorite. I don't like the way she leads. But I can't interfere the student council. The students elected her..but as for me I feel it needs refreshment. A new mind. I offer you again..would you like to join?"

"No,sorry. But no interests" khuwab replied quickly.

...Kidou and principal gave a look again.

"Fine than,I shouldn't hear more reports on you from the welfare department."


	4. soccer heads

**"I** **wanted to inform you all that I gave up writing diolouges in Italian. Its tiering and disturbing me from my flow ._..**

"Aki.."

"Yeah,say khuwab-chan?"

"Do you really never get tired of studying so long hours?" Khuwab asked adjusting herself on her bed. Aki came to accompany her until her roommate came.

" well sometimes... But then they are for our welfare"

"Ahaan..do you enjoy club meetings later?*

" very much..I am fond of all my soccer team,they play with that passion. Sometimes even I want to play like that. But can't. Its overwhelming to just watch them..."

"Soccer? Then what do you do there?"

" I am a manager, with three other girls"

"That's...great aki.."

As soon as their little chat ended ..Natsumi raimon entered the room. She was wearing a white top with white skirt sparkling and a pink scarf around her neck. she had a brown bag in hand.

"hey natsumi San" aki greeted her.

"oh hey aki.." Natsumi turned around to wish her.

"and you are?" Natsumi asked pointing at khuwab.

"she is your new roomie. khuwab" Aki answered for khuwab.

"oh..hey"

"hi.." khuwab and Natsumi exchanged a handshake.

it was 8 pm. khuwab had changed into a pair of jean shorts and a white sleeveless tee with high neck. Natsumi was now in a red polo with shorts. Aki was already gone from the room.

Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Hai!" Natsumi went to open the door. There stood touko in red shorts and green upper. "Konbanwa Natsumi Chan,hetta tabemasu?"

"Hai!" Natsumi replied happily and went to pick up her red cardigan. "Ummm..you also have to come for the dinner downstairs khuwab" Natsumi layed the sentance out sincerely.

"Uh-oh..wait you go ,I will be there in 10 min." Khuwab replied happily.

"Daijouku" Natsumi replied and went out with Touko.

Khuwab was making her side of the closet and putting some boxes there in the shelf.

" their.. Done" khuwab said and took a moment to look at her work. Then went on to took a jean jacked ,more of a cardigan and put it on. Then her long black mane in a pony. She got out and closed the room. As she went on to find the place where the dinner held. She found her way out the hostel to the place where kidou left her with aki.

"If that's the wardens room than the dinner room should be pass it. " she said to herself and walked passed that room. As she was passing she found two girls ahead of her. One had short blue hair and other long purple hair.

Hey! I have seen that blue hair. What was her name again? Har..harina..hurna..damn!

" excuse me?' Khuwab said and went behind them anyways "could you please help me to find the dinner room?"

"Hey! Khuwab right? Yeah you can tag along we are going their"

"I am fuyuka ,kudou fuyuka. Konbanwa!"

"Ehhhh?" Khuwab made a sound.

"Fuu- Chan eigo!"

"Oh sorry I mean good afternoon"

"Yeah.. I am khuwab raj"

And then they started walking.

"So khuwab why japan out of the whole world.?"

" ohh! No . I didn't choose.. Since the person coming here got sick I had to go for him."

"Ohh" haruna did formed a o.

They all reached the dining room. There were tables of four,sixes ,twos and even some long tables having 20 seats something .Haruna tapped on khuwab's shoulder and pointed at the row of students. Soon the trio joined the row . They all got there dishes and were now moving forward . it was all strange for khuwab. She knew next to nothing about Japanese food. Except sushi. Which she found and took great 10 pieces with sauce. She also took a bowl of rice with a bowl of pulses and a boiled egg. And at last there was a little pudding . khuwab made a mental note to at least Moogle for more information on food.

Soon she reached Haruna and fuyuka who were waiting for her. They took her to that 20 seat table where Natsumi and touko along with aki and another dirty blue haired girl who had a fish like face and another blue haired girl with white whiskers and another short white strange haired. She had teal eyes.

" guys! This is khuwab..I am sure half of you know already " They giggled and aki waved at her. She took a seat at first seat which was near to that seat where the head sat. There was Natsumi on the other side at last where the head sat. And in front of her was touko. Behind touko was that fish face then two seats later there sat aki with Haruna and fuyuka was in front of khuwab. The two blue haired and white haired girls sat together in the middle two.

"Hi I am rika urabe " The fish face waved at her . khuwab smiled. "Good to meet you"

"I am yagami Reina. Though you can call me rean"

" hi rean!" Khuwab smiled at last.

"Suzuno fuuyuske ,gazel they call me" the teal eyes said.

"Khuwab . no nicknames" khuwab gave a wave." BTW I was wondering why are we at a 20 seat table we are less no?"

"Oh the boys will be coming. Remember our soccer team. They are gonna sit with us. " aki replied.

"Oh.."

And soon after the statement ,aki made. Just like a drama reality show a group of guys rushed inside. And were waved by the girls sitting on the table.

Soon they all sat. I remember Endou. He sat at the last head seat between Natsumi and touko. Then another guy with a mohwak on his head sat behind fuyuka. A yellow- brown haired sat near Haruna. A red haired guy was near rean. And Another tulip haired sat near hazel. A pink funny hair sat behind touko. A green haired guy sat between Natsumi and the red head with rean. Than a white haired onion head behind khuwab and with him another blue hair. A yellow haired girl sat behind fudou. And I noticed a beautiful pair of goggles behind me. Kidou. That guy.

"Where is my seat?" A guy with green big head asked with his tray.

 **A/** **N- I thank you all so much for the reviews :D They keep me motivated. Please leave a review if you read. :).**

 **Konbanwa- good evening**

 **hetta tabemasu?-hungry to eat?**

 **Daijouku-okay**

 **Eigo-english  
**

 **Sushi- japenese dish - made with fish and rice.  
**

 **Moogle- cause real things not allowed in fictions  
**

 **Ja ne! Read and review. And if someone is interested being a beta for this story? Pm me please.  
**


	5. Amusement park

That man ,That man with those irritating blue goggles had just grabbed a seat behind me and Finally I realized that I was the one who occupied that green head's seat. I was just going to stand up saying sorry to him but Kidou interrupted. "Why don't you take that seat from the other table and shift between someone? We should offer service to our guests not ask them to stand up while eating." Kidou said politely to kabeyama and he surprisingly agreed with a smile. Just when he was going to pull out a seat a voice made him stop.

"Oiiiiii!KABEYAMA!" Came a voice from the door. The guy somewhat looked like younger version of kabeyama.

" hai! Joshke!"Kabeyama literally forgot his tray that was in the other table and jumped forward to hug that guy. They have a anime style hug slowly-slowly running and then hugging each other and then bursting into fountain of tears. Everyone on the table literally sweatdropped. And now as Haruna told everyone, he was his brother who studies overseas. Apparently, he came after a long time that's why Kabeyama was having a emotional fit.

"I missed you soo much Onii-san" Joshuke said letting out fountains of tears. "Me too" Kabeyama agreed bursting into another fountain of tears. After several cheers and messes and tears they found their bears ah I mean their parents . They came telling everyone that today Kabeyama would be spending time at home away from hostel because his brother came after so much of a longtime that they are feeling homesick. So Kabeyama got a vacation for one week. After all the introduction process I went through on the table I got to know they all were from soccer club. Managers and players...and even some girls play. That's way too interesting.

"So I heard you are free to your decision to join a club or no?" After several introduction and the yellow haired girl who turned out to be a guy named Afuro terumi. Weird I know. He got so perfect hair. Well let's keep that aside. The question came from the red haired girl,Zaizen Touko ,I remember her name because forgetting a girl's name whose dad is a prime minister is stupid.

" yeah... I requested principal..you know.. If I start joining clubs I won't have a single hour to myself" I said as I started eating the delicious sushi from my plate.

" but we all have the same schedule as you...and its not hard we get time. " Haruna said politely.

"Well that's because you are a habitat" I said matter if factly.

"And you are lazy" that sweet insult came from a guy who had a mohwak type hair on his head.

"Well if you think not being habitant to a new environment is called laziness. Your brain has really been roasted by the sun. Why don't you try growing some hair on your head to keep it cool" I said finishing another of my Sushi. These things are just sooooo yummyyy!.

"But he is right" Kidou said. Everything which I find wrong is right for you. I wanted to say that aloud but I regained my composure. Soon after our little discussion they all started talking about soccer. I got to know Endou is the captain.

" so ,minna "Endou started but then looked at khuwab. " oh sorry,I mean everyone .. Have you heard about the new amusement park in town " He completed.

"Yeah Yeah ,it has a great rollercoaster too" Aphro said. "Even Yuuka wants to go there" The onion haired near me said . His name was something something uuya. "So why don't we go tomorrow" Pinky and I recall his name Tsunami said. Aha! I remember a name!

"But how do you guys get time to visit a amusement park after club work and meetings" I asked chewing on my food. This rice needs salt.

"Simple! We complete the work early" The fish girl said.

"So everyone agrees?" The spiky haired guy behind uuya said. And they all hai-ed. I suppose that's japenese form of yes. "And you khuwab?" Kidou asked me. From now on I can officially bet he is planning on my murder. Like dude we had a fight this Morning, you shouldn't be talking to me its the rule of a fight neh?

"Yeah..tell me the time" I said ignoring the massive stares.

"Just finish your homework by 5:30 tomorrow, I will help you get ready" Natsumi said with a simple smile. I muttered a thanks and okay. I wonder how will they get back till 5:30.

Next Day , I was in my room at 5:30 sharp checking out for a outfit as they had said. I had one Middy that had ended on mid thighs with a sweetheart neckline and a ribbon at waist. Another was a Maxi top- the top was sleeved,from the waist it cut down from both the sides Like a gown. Its length was till my heels. I could wear it with jeans. I was just looking around the wardrobe when Natsumi came and asked me to dress up. The surprise was that I have to wear casuals. So I took a white balloon top with shorts and a side purse while Natsumi wore a red polo top with black caprees and a side purse . She swept her hair to sides who took a look of wet hair . I had to say she was gorgeous in her way. We then moved to makeup section . I had tied my hair in a high pony making my black eyes earning the center of my face today. I put a little kohal ,mascara and of course eyeliner. While Natsumi put gloss on her cherry lips. We were ready by 5:48 and then we went down to the front of the hostel And there was everyone I cant believe I already have a large no. Of people to call friends ..guess I won't regret Japan much. As I got to the got I saw everyone ,they looked better in casuals . That onion person surely was taking breaths away with his red check shirt which had two buttons open paired with brown denims, he also had a little girl with him..looks like his sister.

Then there was Shirou, I remember his name because damn that face. He was a real gentleman and he looked great in that white shirt with black trousers. He was too sweet to me I remember . Maybe just maybe I will get a date in Japan... And speaking of sweetness where is the most sweetest guy of Inazuma I mean Kidou. Get the sarcasm? I looked around to find Kidou in a black tee with orange white jacket and jeans and oh... No goggles... He has ...he has beautiful eyes...I should be going nuts for liking him but damn those eyes. I kept staring at him all the way. For now ,I couldn't see Shirou nor the onion one...just those eyes... Damn! Why give those eyes to a peace of shit. Why god why? Ahhhhh! This is so unfair!

 **A/** **N- short I know but the inspiration took time to come. I had to get this going. And no i don't have any type of hatred towards Kidou. :) read and review!**

 **Ja ne  
**


	6. I?

I walked to them. Practically there was just me,Natsumi, Kidou,Shirou,Endou and Gouenji with Yuuka ,Others were already on their way . We had Natsumi's car to drive us up and since in Japan kids of the high school dont really have their own cars . we had to stuck in with her driver. Me ,Natsumi and Yuuka ended up in the passenger seat. Yuuka kept asking questions on the way. Though they were all in japenese . I couldn't get a thing ,but yeah I have cousins who are of her age. I could see how Gouenji struggled to answer. Haha! Perks of having a sibling. Though ,Gouenji ,Kidou and Shirou shifted on the back. Endou had to sit in front with the driver to lead him,since he had been there before. We were all just listening to the music on the radio. I could only hear the instruments and sound . They could get the song too.

"How long it will take?" Kidou asked.

"An hour" Endou said. An hour?but don't the hostel doors close at 8?

"Yeah they do" Endou answered like he was reading my mind. I looked at him dramatically shocked and pointed a finger "how do you know I was thinking that?" He kind of sweatdropped.

"Because...you said it aloud.." He answered scratching his cheek out of nervousness. Others around us started giggling . I just moved my red face towards the window ,it took all the power in the world to not to smack myself for stupidity.

" we are ummm what do you call it ? Going a little late without permission. " Natsumi explained. I nodded and kept looking out the window. I didn't recognize a thing. Well of course the normal things but nothing other. I should probably ask them to show me around.

"That's the center of Inazuma town" Kidou said. I jumped at the sudden outburst of him. He smirked . yeah ! That moron had a nerve to smirk after I just made another joke on myself. "Did I said it loud again?" I asked bluntly thus,this time ready to smack myself.

"Oh so you were just dreaming about me showing you around?" His smirk got a little high. I just frowned. I am stupid. Its official! I need to see a doctor. Others around me tried to not to laugh. I made a face and sat on my seat. "So I was saying... That is the center of the town and has a great mall and holds a variety of restraunts and movie theaters and parks and zoo's. These are the places where most of the public holidays are celebrated by the government. " I nodded in agreement. I wouldn't say thanks to him. I know he is planning on something. "We could go there someday" Shirou said calmly. Yeah I would like to know something about the life here.

We reached the park. It was big, really HUGE! In terms of the land it took a great area. You could see the top of the ferries wheel from the sides. It was silver in color. A rollercoaster ride could be seen at the end. In the middle there were shops, potter shops,DVD shops, gift shops,sweet shops and some restraunts that scattered away here and there. They had varieties of foods. Wish I could find one serving Indian food. Its been such a long time that I ate those delicious _aloo_ _ke paranthe_ with _curd._ That is my favorite dish. If you are a Indian,you could totally relate with my love for it . it is a simple dish made out of flour and potatoes with a pinch of _indian_ _masalas(spices)_. Its delicious and are called _paronthe._

Next thing that caught my attention was the line to tickets. No way...! NO WAYYY! There were nearly 45 people to the line ,all with kids and all. The park was also very crowdy . Now please don't tell me we are going back because standing in the line we are going to run out of time. There was a growl behind me. A low growl. I looked behind to find Shirou looking in the same direction as me. Yeah,everyone had noticed and made a face.

"Ohhhh..." "Eehhhh" "shitttttt" "onii-channnn" Almost everybody growled until Natsumi sighed and said "making voices like that ain't gonna buy us tickets" like duh! We know!

"Maybe I could help" The voice was pretty familiar and just like those soap operas we turned around to see our Savior. It was Touko ,she along with Tsunami and Aphro and the fishy one came.

"And how would be that?" Endou asked carefully.

"Hey I got a surname, that counts as help" She said with her head high in the air. She still wore a black T-shirt,sleeveless and shorts,never forget the hat. Guess it was the way she was.

" won't it will affect your reputation ? It could also label you as selfish daughter of the president " Gouenji said with a little smile.

" let them than! Its not like I am gonna break the line. Believe me ,if I just stood behind someone for ticket they will force me to go before them" Touko said and without even asking moved to the ticket line.

"Where is everyone though? Are you sure she knows how many she has to buy? Not everyone has showed up" I asked confused.

"Yeah.. I am sure she does . I will just go and help her okay?" Tsunami said and ran forward. We nodded and stood there in awkward silence. Until there came a group of two red head guys and the white haired girl with the blue haired one. What's with the colors here ? Guess dying is in fashion. One of them waved a hand to us.

"Hey Hiroto! Nagumo !" Endou said Enthusiastically "hola Yagami -San , Suzuno -San" He greeted the girls rather respectfully. They also waved at him and came to us.

"We are one big group" One with the tulip said.

"Yeah ,unless you find another chick to add " Suzuno said and looked around her. Nagumo opened his mouth to say something but Suzuno already left him and was in a conversation with Afuro. Typical... I turned my head right to find two more people heading here. They were Haruna and Aki. They waved cheerfully. Even I waved at them. And soon a car came in front of us ,from which Fuyuka got out and with her was Fudou with a not so good expression. He was looking sideways at nothing. I think Fuyuka got our questions and answered before anyone asked for it.

"Oh I just found him on my way and gave him a ride" She said sweetly and moved to us girls.

I barely paid attention to Fudou's glares at Fuyuka. Its their matter. Stay out of it. "I got it " Touko said and came back with a long wheel of cardboard ,paper in different colors rode around it.

"Not everyone has shown up ,there is still kazemaru and Midorikawa left" Endou told Touko. She frowned. Yeah ! Very good. One should frown at them from being late.

Suddenly kazemaru and behind him Midorikawa came running. Sweat marked their faces as it was her place. They bumped into people in all that. They even called Endou in a shriek. Midorikawa came in front of us ,us I mean Endou and behind him Midorikawa. They were catching their breath .

Endou stood in tension, we all were . why were they bumping into each people around and running?

" Endou San" Kazemaru said and took another breath. Endou said yes and went to pat him.

"Endou I...I.." Midorikawa said . Endou patted him to. "What happened ?" Endou asked in panic.

"I...I...I..am"

 _ **A/**_ ** _N- yeah ! I have a lot of ideas so the next chapter could come out soon :D . And yes I would like to thanks all the reviews (guests) that reviewed. They encourage me a lot while writing. Its veryyyyy hard to write about living in another country but guess I got it..so hmm come on and whoever reads leave a opinion ! Please! Thanks xoxo. ;)_**


	7. Horror house !

**Ok ,** **so I am veryyyyyy sorry for not replying to reviews . I was always like I will reply in this chapter and I forgot again -_- not because I am ungrateful or so but just because I wrote a doc,I forgot to reply and then I was too lazy to go and edit the docs. BUT GUESS WHAT? I remembered ^_^ so here is it today. BTW ,there were many** **guests** **so I don't really know if the guests were same or different . So I have replied by placing their reviews ,so you could recognize your reply :)**

 **Guest-** hey ( **i** **guess he she wrote hey instead of their name)**

 **Review -**

Hello,

This is sooooo a a very very (super super...super) good story that you're making from I began to read your story I really was 'so okay its the only I can (find) to read today'.

But I began to read and now I'm addicted to it.

*I really was from this a not-common subject to write 2 last chapter were AMAZING.I can stop reading your story. When to the next chapters come out ... please tell me you'll write many more chapters

bye bye

Ps. To what are you referring when midorikawa said "I...I...I..am"

IT'S MAKING ME CRAAAZZZZYYYYY

*(Revieuwer calming down after trowing a bucket full of cold cold water on herself)

 **REPLY-** _**ha**_ ** _ha! You have humour ! Why don't you just make a I'd here? I could use a friend. BTW I meant something really good by "I" xD you can read that in this chapter. You typed this review in hyper mode neh? I also do the spelling mistakes when I have a lot to say xD This story is one of my fav's . I just came to the concept of it. Its nice to see you review! Your review made me update_** ** _actually_** ** _;) Thanks again!_**

 ** _Guest-_** Hey ( **yeah it happend again! So what we all make mistakes!")**

 _ **Review-**_ Very good story I love the end of this chapter Hoe Will it go further

 _ **Reply- hoe **_**_it will xD? Ok sorry but you cracked me. Yeah ! THIS IS GOING TO GET A LONGGG WAY. until of course I get bored or my imagination flies! I thank you for the review though. BELIEVE ME! I appreciate your review more than I say!_**

 **Guest-** Guest chapter **(** **guest was named guest)**

 **Review-** Loveit!

 _ **Reply- Thanks! I **_**_love it to ! ( I mean your review :3)_**

 **Guest-** Pat **Fif** ty Storms

 **Review-** And cultural differences! Yes, yes, yes! Long live diversity and the fact that the world is much more complex than it seems from your classroom windows!

 _ **Reply-**_ ** _tthanks,I haven't seen you reviewing after this ? I hope you are reading though! Cultural differences was something, I had long doubt's on. I actually sometimes imagine myself their ( but only if these guys were real ) sweet of you to appreciate this idea. Hardly people Notice that ,it has that concept . Thank you :)_**

 **Guest-** Pat Fifty Storms

 **Review-** Yeah! IE with language barriers! I've been waiting for it. I mean, the series was TOTALLY unrealistic in the language department. Thank you for putting it right!

 _ **Reply- yeah **_**_yeah yeah ! I know I know! It was totally unrealistic in that department. But I am putting it right? Really? I just thought what it would like to be there but guess it turned out like this! WHICH is a GOOD THING! thanks again!_**

 **Guest-** guest **( what? His/her name was guest)**

 **Review-** Please update! Love The story!

 **Reply- _i_** ** _did updated I hope you are reading ! I know I love it too :P Thanks though ,I really hope you are reading._**

 **Guest** \- VampYui

 **Review-** how interesting coming from the character from India...

 _ **Reply- Thanks! **_**_Guess i already sent you a note ,no? Since you are a registered user. I haven't seen you around much replying and reviewing . Though thanks ! I hope you find the next chapters interesting. :)_**

 ** _Reviewer-_** SOMEnormalDUDE12

 **Review-** Well this is a very interesting fic. I'm very intrigued by the first chapter and I will be waiting for the next.

 _ **Reply-**_ ** _Thanks! I haven't seen you around much after the first chapter . I will reply you any day! BTW nice pen name . I hope you update your own stories too. I hope you have read further and haven't gone bored and probably reading this in a new chappie!_**

 ** _THANKS EVERYONE! REVIEWS ! THEY MEAN A LOT. :D  
_**

 ** _Anyways on with the fic-  
_**

"I..I.." Midorikawa was catching his breath when suddenly he stood up with a proud smirk

"I am sexy and you know it"

He said and winked. I couldn't control my laughter anymore. We all burst out laughing with tears in our eyes. Kazemaru was also laughing on the floor with Midorikawa ,clutching their stomachs. People were staring at us as if we have grown a tail. It even made Fudou laugh. Suzuno cracked up too while holding Aphro's shoulder, so she wont paas out on the floor out of laughter. Man ,this was ultimate!

After that laughing fit we had,we all went to the gates and gave our tickets to the checking guy. We then went Inside. The view caught Me,that crowd, people going out with there gfs ,making out and all. A aunty with grey hair wrinkling her nose in disgust at them. Then there were kids running here and there with candy in their hands ,there parents after them.

" so what do we do first?* Endou asked.

"Rollercoaster" Aphro said.

"Ferries wheel" Touko said.

"Rollercoaster" Aphro said to her.

"Ferries wheel" She sent back at him

" rollercoaster "

"Ferries wheel"

"Rollercoaster"

"Ferries wheel"

" rollercoaster "

"Ferries wheel"

"Rollercoaster"

"Ferries wheel"

"ENOUGH!" Suzuno barged in irritated. "For gods sake! We have a kid here . let her decide you selfish people" Suzuno said and pointed to Yuuka. It was good though, Kids deciding rides.

" so where would you like to go Yuuka?' Gouenji asked Yuuka gently . "Hmm..." She paused ,her eyes roaming here and there. " there at that swings ride" she said and pointed to a ride which had a wide and pole ,umbrella shaped . which had swings around it. We would not swing but fly round and round. We all nodded and went with her. I got a seat near Aki . The swings of everyone were not attached together. We all had our own. We rode around all the way for 20 minutes screaming.

After the rides and all we decided to head to the Horror house. It was a white building with no windows and no paints. Only cement walls which were not really cement walls...

" only 2 people can enter together. No groups allowed" The one on the gate of ghost house said. OK with whom now? Tsunami will be going with Touko,Hiroto with Reina, Suzuno somehow tricked Midorikawa with her. Nagumo took Aphro,Otanshi with Aki,Natsumi and Endou,Fudou took Kazemaru. Fuyuka was gone with Rika and I had to be stucked with the googled man ,who wasn't wearing goggles today. Oh I want him to wear goggles! Those crimson eyes are distracting and I am sure he is planning my murder.

" would you move now" Kidou said to me, tapping me on the back.

"I highly doubt my decision to go with you" I said looking straight at the door.

"Fine, if you are so scared. We can stay here and wait for them" he said plainly. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes . He was smiling in the other direction and the blonde at the counter was tugging a strand of hair behind her ear and looking at him.

" Tell me Kidou, what are you planning on again? " I said giving him glare . My arms draped around me protectively.

"I am just smiling at her ,I am not planning. Well ,unless she wants to?" He said still looking at the Blondie.

" I am talking about myself kidou"I said this time my body faced his direction.

"Huh? Well I am free tonight I don't mind" He said moving his eyes in my direction.

 _oh_ _those eyes!_

shut up!

 _but_ _those eyes..._

" you get your mind outta gutter "I said tentatively. " I am saying is what are you planning on me?" I asked this time clearly.

"Nothing?" He said waggling his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Why would I?"

"Caused I pissed you damn good on my first day" I said looking at him for a answer. _He_ _has a good body._

"Ahaha .."He laughed a little than caught himself "no ,I don't plan anything seriously" He said and looked over to the Blondie again who was paying More attention to him than the customers. I nodded and looked over to the Blondie and then him. Ah! Well he was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked .

"Why..?" He said "jealous?" And completed with a smirk.

"My ass" I said without even giving a second thought.

"So ,Cmon ,since I am not planning on anything and you are NOT jealous, let's go in?" He said with another smirk. I nodded and went forward and passed the Blondie. He was behind me. I stopped at the door of the ghost house it was big ,Kidou came but not before a two minute chat with a Blondie. He opened the door for me.

" Why ,O Gentleman ! Flirt much?" I asked lightly punching him in the arm.

"Soo..I am human. Totally allowed to get occasionally hormonal" He said in his defense.

" yeah yeah! You should not hold a guy's hand in public. "I said mimicking his thick manly voice.

"Haha" He lighted up " that's school, every playground has its own rules "He said slightly shrugging off.

" hmm" I said and the next few minutes we walked in silence. Until ,there came two passages ,side by side. Where would we go?Kidou just randomly choose the right one and followed him . it was dark ,except a little light. Which ,I dunno ,came from where? We were walking ,walking ,walking..

 _ok_ _this is getting boring._

Shut up!

 _Seriously ,_ _in a dark alley way,with a guy,all you do is waking?_

from where did you came out?

 _I_ _am your conscious my friend !_

yeah yeah Fuck off.

I was cut off from my thoughts when Kidou jolted me a little and then motioned at the room. Which was very...odd. Since ,the room had a couch but the TV was placed behind the couch and not in front of the couch. Ehh?

We moved in . Since the room had a door to the other side and this side we only had a door from where we came. Kidou was passing through ,going to pass through and I was looking at the couch when the door Shut close. We looked at each other and ran for the back door. It closed too. Fuck!


End file.
